


Let's Watch the Flowers Grow

by llwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spring Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwrites/pseuds/llwrites
Summary: Written with the prompt "Renewal."





	Let's Watch the Flowers Grow

Muted joy. The wafts of earth somehow sublime after absence. The songs and flutterings changing tune to that of angels’ chorus. The smoothing of corners harmonious with the sharpening of elements. 

The world celebrating, no longer biding time.

There was no great way to explain it. 

Studying his new addition, eyes brightening by the second, Harry felt all of this and more. It was Spring, it was beauty, it was yet another promise. It was them. 

Always coming back. Together.

“I love it, Lou. It's perfect. You're perfect. It's-” 

Whatever he was going to say got lost in a kiss.


End file.
